


Cortinas.

by LulisWorks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sarcastic Stiles, it's that a tag? omg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulisWorks/pseuds/LulisWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas nunca fueron sencillas. Pero las cortinas, los vecinos mirones y la sonrisa insinuante de Stiles tampoco ayudaban a simplificarlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cortinas.

**Author's Note:**

> Por fiiiin logré escribir algo Sterek. Son mi gran otp y no lograr nada de ellos me tenía muy frustrada. Bueno. It's something. Es medio corto e idiota pero es algo y me gusta. Ojalá a ustedes también. 
> 
> -Luli.

Las cosas nunca fueron sencillas.

Él tampoco le había asegurado que habrían de serlo. Pero cuando sonríe, se limpia distraídamente los restos de crema del café de la comisura de los labios y le lanza una de sus miradas brillantes, sabe que aunque fuera la cosa más compleja del mundo o la ciencia más dura y extraña por estudiar, jamás lo dejaría porque lo quiere y _sí, lo quiere,_ aunque todavía no lo haya admitido en voz alta.

—¿Sabes qué, Derek? Necesitas cortinas. Y un poco de pintura en las paredes. No es que no me guste el aire tétrico de loft y toda la cosa, es hasta cierto punto excitante, pero creo que de todos modos no es muy cálido para vivir ¿no crees?

Tal vez debía reconsiderar el comprar cinta embaladora para cortarle la verborrea de vez en cuando. Pero Stiles de todos modos irradia esa calidez que describe, que sí, que al loft en sí le falta, pero él mismo es esa calidez y Derek tal vez repinte las paredes sólo para que se calle.

O tal vez no.

Ya que las cosas siempre fueron complejas, no tarda más que unos minutos en captar la broma de Stiles, y rodando los ojos con molestia (por que no, _no le ha hecho gracia_ ), toma al chiquillo fastidioso de la cintura y lo estampa contra el sillón, gruñéndole.

—¿Para qué quieres que ponga cortinas?

Stiles, el muy insolente, le sonríe alzando la comisura de los labios.

—Para que el vecino de enfrente use el internet si quiere ver pornografía y no nos mire por la ventana.

Quién diría lo sencillo que resultaría salir corriendo en ese instante a comprar cortinas en la tienda más cercana. Pero por supuesto, ellos no eran sencillos. Así que le brindaron una sesión gratis al vecino pervertido una última vez.

  



End file.
